A Second Chance
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Mimi has everything a girl could ask for- wealth, fame, and the adoration of thousands. But will she give it all up for a chance at her old flame’s heart? A delightfully fluffy Mimato.


A Second Chanceby Child of the Faeries  
  
Mimi has everything a girl could ask for- wealth, fame, and the adoration of thousands. But will she give it all up for a chance at her old flame's heart? A delightfully fluffy Mimato.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi walked slowly down the boulevard, her mind clouded with a thousand thoughts. The dying sun reflected off her sad eyes, but no one noticed as she continued to walk.   
  
World famous fashion model, had her own line of clothing. Daddy's little princess, spoiled brat with everything in the world. Just ask and you can have it.  
  
"But I don't have love," she whispered softly, letting a few tears fall down her perfect face. She brushed then away, careful not to mess up her mascara. A strand of her flawless pink hair fell out of place and she sighed.   
  
Once she had been in love. But she was forced to break up with him, forced to leave his side forever.   
  
Then from around the corner the faintest strains of harmonica music caught her ears, and she froze. It had been many years since she had last heard anyone play the harmonica, and she missed the sound of it.  
  
Turning on the street, she listened again for the alluding chords, tracing them to a hunched over figure leaning against a tree. Shaking off any nagging thought about ruining her dress, she headed over to him.   
  
The man didn't pause to look up at her, but instead continued with his music, oblivious to the world. "Excuse me," Mimi said gently, nudging his shoulder. "What song are you playing?"  
  
The man's blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at her. She recognized him, and had to hold back her look of surprise. "I'm not playing any song. I just play whatever comes from my soul."  
  
Mimi sat beside him, neither of the two friends saying much of anything. "It's been a long time since I was back in Japan," Mimi said softly, looking anywhere but where Matt was seated.  
  
"Why didn't you call and say you were coming? I'm sure Sora would have love to visit with you, superstar," Matt said lightly, a smile playing on his face. Mimi sighed.  
  
"I was going to call, honest, but my agent.... I got too busy." She picked a flower from the grass and started to tear the petals off.  
  
"Well, that's cool. Whatever makes you happy," Matt said. "How's life being a fashion queen?"  
  
"More like a fashion victim. You should see some of the stuff they make me wear!" Mimi complained. "It's a good life, good pay. I enjoy it. People love me."  
  
"Myself, I don't think the fashion world would be ready for the stunning looks of Matt Ishida. What do you think?" Mimi giggled, imagining her golden-haired friend dressed in a suit, marching down the aisles and displaying the latest trends. "What? You don't think I could be a model?" Matt asked, sticking his tongue out. "You're so mean."  
  
Mimi laughed again, and put her arms around Matt. "I miss you so much," she said, leaning against his chest. "I remember all of the good times we shared, laughing and kissing-" She broke off. "I'm sorry."  
  
Matt pulled gently on the loose strand of hair. "It's okay, Mimi-chan. There was no way we could continue dating, with you always halfway around the world and me here in Japan. It was for the good of both of us."  
  
Mimi pulled away from him. "Sometimes, I wish that we had never broken up. then I would know that there was at least one person in this world that loved me."  
  
"I still love you, Mimi," Matt said softly, embracing her in a hug. "And don't you dare forget it." He stood up, brushing the grass off of his pants. "Do you have anything to do tonight? Some fashion gig or something?" He stood there, his eyes glowing in the fading light, and Mimi couldn't find in her heart to say no. "I mean, if you want to, we can head over to my place. It's only a few blocks away."   
  
Mimi held out her hand and Matt pulled her to her feet. "I've got a meeting with my agent, but I can blow that off. She won't do anything." Pulling out her cell phone, Mimi pressed the buttons deftly. "Don't worry, this will only take a second..... Melissa! Something came up.... I know how important this meeting was, but really, I don't..... no, I understand.....Please? Just give me my freedom for one night, okay? I ran into an old friend of mine.....Okay, you are an angel....Talk to you later!" Mimi pressed another button and slid the phone back into her jacket. "Let's go."  
  
As the two of them walked down the street, Matt gave a lively tour of all the points of interest. "And this, my dear, is the door to my lovely apartment," Matt said, bowing in front of a blue door directly on the side of a pet store.  
  
"You live on top of Jim's Pet Emporium?" Mimi asked, her eyebrow arched.  
  
"Of course, princess. Not all of us can afford such lavish living spaces that you have." He reached in his pocket, fishing for the key. "Blast it! I forgot it again!" he cursed, stamping his foot impatiently. "Sometimes my head just runs away with me. Thank the gods I was born a blond. At least I have an excuse."  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Mimi asked, her eye darting around the darkening city.   
  
"No problem, Mimi-chan.... Izzy, throw down the key, you idiot! I locked myself out again!" Mimi heard the upstairs window scraping open, and a red-haired boy peeked his head out.  
  
"You call me the idiot, and yet you are the one that always forget the key, Matt. It doesn't make sense!" Izzy called as he tossed the small gold key to the ground below. It crashed with a clang on the earth beside Mimi.   
  
Matt flashed her a smile as he picked up the key. "Magic, I tell you."   
  
  
  
Once upstairs, Mimi felt herself relax. Matt and Izzy's apartment was small, but cozy. The kitchen had dishes piled everywhere, and dirty clothes littered the floor. "Izzy, I can't believe you allowed this place to be such a mess!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "You used to be so organized!"  
  
Izzy blushed, ducking his head behind his laptop. "I don't make the messes, Matt does. I just don't clean up after him."  
  
"Sure, Izzy," Mimi teased, giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you! Why haven't you written back to my emails?"  
  
"Well......um...I......"  
  
"Izzy has been busy with his girlfriend, Mimi," Matt said, giving her a wink. "He's a regular babe-magnet, I swear! We go down to the bar to get a drink and all of the ladies flock around him. I just don't understand," he said, a gleam in his eye as he shook his head.  
  
"What about you, hotshot? No girlfriend to keep you busy?" Mimi asked, seating herself on the faded couch.  
  
"Me? Of course. I've got a different girlfriend for every day," Matt said, throwing his head back defiantly. Izzy coughed.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Okay, so...... maybe that was a stretch. No, Mimi. I do not have a girl, nor to I need one. I keep myself busy writing music and getting drunk."  
  
"While working at the pet store downstairs," Izzy said, smiling serenely. "Matt loves the turtles."  
  
His eyes darkening, Matt moved next to Izzy. "Don't you have that computer class tonight?" he said questioningly. Izzy shook his head. "A date? A dentist appointment?"  
  
"Oh!" Izzy said, standing up. "Yes. I did have a very important meeting with..... my orthodontist. Thank you very much for reminding me, Matt, or I would have totally forgotten. Oh jeez, I really have to run. It was great talking with you, Mimi, and I'll be sure to email you back as soon as I can." He pulled on his shoes and tumbled down the stairs.   
  
"That wasn't very nice," Mimi said reproachfully. "Izzy doesn't even have an orthodontist." Matt laughed.  
  
"Do you know how many times he has kicked me out of the apartment when his girlfriend's over? Trust me, he owes it to me." Matt moved into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? A beer or something to eat?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Nothing for me. I can't afford to eat anything out of my diet, or I might not fit into my clothing anymore."  
  
"It is pretty skintight," Matt agreed, sitting beside her.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked, her tone shocked. Matt grinned.  
  
"I was kidding. My goodness." He took a bite out of his chocolate covered rice ball. "Hmmm..... doesn't this look good? Don't you just want to take a taste of it?"  
  
"Matt..... please..... you know those have been my favorite since I was a little kid...."  
  
"Just open your mouth, Mimi... just a little taste won't kill you, I promise," Matt whispered, dropping a bit in her mouth. "See, it wasn't so bad."  
  
"Did you make these? I remember you used to be such a good cook," Mimi said contentedly, leaning against him.  
  
"Actually, Izzy made them."  
  
Mimi almost choked on her food. "Are you kidding? Izzy cooks? You guys have changed so much."  
  
"Is the change good?" Matt asked, leaning back. "Do you think we are better people now?"  
  
Mimi swallowed and felt herself getting lost in Matt's gorgeous eyes. She felt trapped, and yet she didn't want the moment to end. "I think we are all wiser now," she whispered. She couldn't move, afraid to ruin the moment.   
  
"I think you are more beautiful now that you have ever been," Matt said gently, leaning forward and softly placing his lips on hers.  
  
The world spun, and violet shadows leapt from hidden corners of the room. Love swelled into Mimi's eyes as she remembered the passion they had once shared, the feeling of adoration that had long lay dormant in her cold heart. She had already given Matt up once, only to find him again. Was this Fate? Where they destined to be together?  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, and Matt sprang back. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly, moving away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I love you, Matt," Mimi sobbed. "I have always loved you." Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried.   
  
"We had to move on, Mimi. Our lives were moving in different directions. It just wouldn't work," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I'm scared," Mimi murmured, pulling him closer. "I'm scared I'm going to go away and I'm going to lose you again."  
  
"That won't happen if you don't want it to," Matt promised, his lips brushing hers again.   
  
"I have a dinner.... an event on Thursday night? Would you come? Please? It would mean the world to me," Mimi pleaded. "If you don't have a suit, I can send one-"  
  
Matt put his finger up to her lips, silencing her. "Is that what you really want?" She nodded. "Then I'll come." Looking at the clock, Mimi gasped.  
  
"I have a photo shoot at seven in the morning- if I don't leave now I'll never get enough sleep to make it through the next few days. I'll pick you up on Thursday, okay? Around six."  
  
Matt ushered her downstairs, kissing the tip of her nose as she stepped into the street. "Do you want me to walk you to the subway station?" he asked, but she shook her head.   
  
"I have a car parked a few blocks from here. Daddy rented it for me. I'll be fine," she assured him, giving him another hug. "See you later, Matt."  
  
He leaned against the doorpost, watching her disappear in the dark city streets. After she had walked beyond his sight, he closed the door and headed back upstairs.  
  
Opening a beer, he collapsed on the couch and flipped on the television. Ten minutes later Izzy returned. "Did you have fun without me?" he asked sourly. "I ended up sitting at the subway station with a whole bunch of crackpots." He shivered.   
  
"Yeah, we had a good time. She invited me to this thing on Thursday."  
  
"And you're going?" Izzy asked, his voice astonished. "What happened to my friend, the antisocial Matt Ishida who hates parties and people in general."  
  
"He's in love, Izzy. And when someone's in love, they'll do anything," Matt said softly, staring out the window.   
  
  
  
  
"Is this nice enough?" Matt asked, looking at himself in the mirror. Mimi giggled and pulled him away.  
  
"It's perfect. Now come on, let's go before we're late." She leaned over and gave Izzy a hug as they left.   
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Mimi linked their arms and smiled. "Let me introduce you to high society, Matt. Just give the ladies that patented Ishida smile and you'll be fine."   
  
They circled around groups, politely talking to the owners of the world's largest companies. "Mimi, love, who is your friend?" a tall man asked, giving Matt a cold smile.   
  
"My name is Matt Ishida. I'm a childhood friend of Mimi's."  
  
"Oh," the man said, giving Matt a very condescending look. "Mimi and I have quite a romantic history together, don't we?" He gave Matt a knowing look. "We were once engaged."  
  
"Really?" Matt said coolly, a smile plastered on his face. "How fortunate that you two broke up and gave me a chance to steal her heart." He laughed. "If you would excuse us, please, we must mingle on to other people."  
  
"You handled that very well," Mimi whispered. "Michael and I had a fling awhile back... nothing serious, but he thought otherwise."  
  
"You don't need to make excuses, Mimi. It's not like we're dating or anything," Matt said dryly.  
  
"Mimi! Who is this adorable man you are with?" a woman asked, appearing at their side. "He is absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"Matt, this is my agent, Melissa Etheridge. Melissa, this is my childhood friend, Matt Ishida."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Melissa," Matt said kindly. She glowed.  
  
"I'm glad to have met you, too. You live here in Japan, right? What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Well....I have dealings in the commerce of exotic animals," he said with a self-confident smile. "I also write music on my spare time."  
  
"A musician! That is so wonderful. It you ever need an agent, I can hook you up," Melissa said, her face beaming.  
  
"I would be charmed," Matt replied, gazing longingly at the open doors.  
  
"Mimi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Melissa asked, pulling Mimi aside. Matt nodded pleasant and started to walk aimlessly away from the people.  
  
Mimi listened to Melissa's excited prattle, growing annoyed. "We'll finish discussing this later!" she snapped, walking away.   
  
With growing anxiety, she hastened her steps, trying to find Matt. He wouldn't just leave, would he?   
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the band that had been playing struck a softer cord. Mimi walked closer to the band, hoping that Matt would be near them.  
  
When she caught sight on him, her voice caught in her throat. He was leaning against an oak grandfather clock, lost in a world of thoughts. She had never seen anyone who looked as handsome as him, blond hair cascading gently across his face. He played with the inside of his jacket pocket. Looking up, he caught her eye and she felt herself drawn to him. The blue fire that flickered in his eyes consumed her, and all she could think about was him.  
  
Holding on desperately to him, she realized that she couldn't leave him. She would be heartbroken if they had to part again.   
  
"Matt-" she started, and he placed his finger on her mouth.  
  
"Not a word. Just dance with me, Mimi. Dance like there is no tomorrow," he whispered, pulling her to the dance floor.   
  
In the music, their bodies moving in rhythm with each other, Mimi felt her soul lifting. This was where she belonged, right here, at Matt's side. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she kissed both of his closed eyelids tenderly. "Don't ever leave me again," she murmured.  
  
  
  
  
After the next day's photo shoot, Mimi changed out of her clothes and went to get into her car. "What do you think you are doing?" Melissa exclaimed, pulling the keys out of the ignition.   
  
"I have a date with Matt at the beach," Mimi said calmly. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late."  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, my child, I don't want you get an emotional attachment to this Matt boy. He's a charmer, let me tell you..... but what does he possible have that Michael or some other guy doesn't have?"  
  
"I don't know.... there's something about his eyes that draw me to him...."  
  
"You're in love, child. But I strictly forbid it. You cannot love him because it will interfere with your career, and career comes before love in the alphabet. Believe me, no guy is worth all of the trouble."  
  
"Matt is," Mimi said stubbornly.  
  
"Trust my judgment," Melissa said, taking the keys away. "I think Michael is still around. Let's do a photo shoot of the two of you together."  
  
Mimi frowned, but followed her agent back inside.   
  
  
  
"You're back from your date already?" Izzy said, giving Matt a weird look. "Did you make her angry or something?"  
  
"No," Matt said, his voice weary. He dropped into the couch. "She didn't show up."  
  
"Ouch. That hurts."  
  
"Nah. It just means that she got busy with work. Or else she wants to let me go slowly. She's leaving in three days, you know. I bet she just wanted to be friends, and this is her not-so-gentle way of telling me that."  
  
"Matt....I'm sorry," Izzy said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know how much she meant to you."  
  
"No, it's not like that. Sure, I love her. I've always loved her. Even when we were children- you know, back in the Digital World- I always protected her. Always stood at her side. Now, for once, I'm letting her take care of herself." He slipped off his shoes. "I'm going to take a nap, 'kay? If I get any calls, take a message."   
  
In his bed, angry thoughts tumbled through his head. He loved Mimi.... but if this was what she wanted, then he would let her go.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi collapsed. Three days of intensive photo shoots and planning spring designs left her exhausted. Laying on her bed, she noticed all of her things were packed. "Mimi, we're leaving in thirty minutes," Melissa called from the hallway. "Be at the airport, ready to leave."  
  
Tears welled up in Mimi's eyes. She hadn't even gotten to say good-bye to Matt. He must hate her now, for standing him up. He probably wouldn't ever forgive her.  
  
"Oh Matt, if you only knew how much I love you," she murmured, closing her eyes. In her mind she could still feel his lips pressed against hers, feel the hidden passion behind a casual glance. And now she had to leave him behind again.  
  
A life without love. Was life even worth living without Love's light guiding the way? Mimi looked ahead, to the months of shows and photo shoots, glittering lights and meetings with angry designers. Melissa's snotty face kept appearing, along with Michael's lovesick grin.  
  
"What do I choose?" Mimi cried out, beating her fist on the pillow. " If I choose to go, my life will be over. I will be miserable and bitter. But if I stay, I will lose my job."  
  
She tried to say a silent prayer to the gods, asking for guidance, but all she could think about was Matt.   
  
Silver tears poured down her face as she climbed out of her bed. Pulling on her shoes, she climbed into her car, and headed for the airport.  
  
  
  
  
Driving down the streets, her eyes kept jumping to the bright blue ocean that matched the sea in Matt's eyes. Pulling over to the side, she realized that she was making a mistake.  
  
She remembered how she felt in Matt's arms- the safety and security. She felt his love, their hearts beating as one.   
  
Turning the car around, she headed to the small side streets. Pounding on Matt's door, she waited for Matt to open it.  
  
The door opened, but it was Izzy who answered. "Is Matt home?" she said softly, her heart thumping wildly.  
  
"Yeah... he's upstairs, in his room," Izzy said, his brow furrowed. "Do you want-"  
  
Mimi had already pushed her way through. Climbing the stairs, she entered their apartment and opened Matt's bedroom door, allowing the light to filter inside.  
  
Matt was seated on the floor, harmonica in his hand. "Am I seeing an angel in my presence?" he said softly, a smile on his face. Mimi ran over to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I couldn't leave," she whispered softly. "I was driving to the airport and realized that I already lost you once and I wasn't about to lose you again."  
  
Matt said nothing, but cradled her in his arms. Finally he spoke. "I thought I had lost you forever."  
  
"Don't bet on it," Mimi said, a sly smile on her face. "I intend to stay around here for a long time."  
  
Matt smiled, genuine love pouring through his eyes. "I love you, Mimi-chan." With that said, he kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless.  
  
Her eyes glittered as she stared back at the man she loved and adored. How could she have even considered leaving him behind? She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
Izzy entered the apartment. A smile played on his lips as he pulled on his shoes and headed for the subway station. It was going to be a long day.  
  



End file.
